parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon (PlayStation 1) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Outro
Here is an outro for Ten Cents 3: Year of the Dragon. Cast *Spyro the Dragon - Ten Cents (TUGS) *Elora - Sally Seaplane (TUGS) *Sparx - Sunshine (TUGS) *Bianca - S.S. Vienna (TUGS) *Money Bags - Warrior (TUGS) *Hunter - Puffa (TUGS) *Princess Ami of the Fairies - Penelope Pitstop (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Agent 9 - Top Hat (TUGS) *Zoe - Princess Alice (TUGS) *Sebastian the Seal - Yankie Doodle Pigeon (Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines) *The Sorceress - Carla (Theodore Tugboat) *Shelia - Pearl (TUGS) *Bentley - Big Mac (TUGS) *Sgt. Byrd - Shamus (Theodore Tugboat) *The Professer - OJ (TUGS) *Ooga - Pops (Johnny Bravo) *Bones - Michigan J Frog (Looney Tunes) *Buzz - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Spike - Toon Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Scorch - Eradicus (Yin Yang Yo!) *Dragons in Eggs - Various Pets *Billy, Pete, and Bobby - Jimmy, Kevin, and Rolf (from Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy) *Councillor George - Vicar (Wallace and Gromit) *Citizen Paulus - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *Citizen Horace - Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Mayor Leo - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Marco - Romeo (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Rapunzel - Juliet (Romeo and Juliet: Sealed with a Kiss) *Fluffy - Charmy (from Sonic) *Cumulus - Tails (from Sonic) *Stratus - Oliver (Oliver and Company) *Nimbus - Figaro (Pinocchio) *Cirrus - Spunky (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Rocky - Frank (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Clay - Bean (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Stoney - Dictionary (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Shale - Thesaurus (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Five Other Tikis - Lucky, Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy, and Dizzy (The Jungle Book) *Stanley - Toughy (Lady and the Tramp) *Sigmund - Bull (Lady and the Tramp) *Sal - Boris (Lady and the Tramp) *Stu - Dachsie (Lady and the Tramp) *Smelt - Scratchy (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Sandy - Sparky (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Snappy - Francois (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Slappy - Mooch (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Bluto - Bluto (Popeye) *Nancy - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Bob - Fred Weasley (Harry Potter) *Doug - George Weasley (Harry Potter) *Pablo - Wart/Arthur (The Sword in the Stone) *Jasper - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Mowat and Farley the Wolf - Aladdin and Abu (Aladdin) *Homer the Firefly - Mr. Toad (The Wind in the Willows) *Bubba the Firefly - Ratty (The Wind in the Willows) *Shiny the Firefly - Moley (The Wind in the Willows) *Buson the Firefly - Badger (The Wind in the Willows) *Basho the Firefly - Water Rat (The Wind in the Willows) *Sleepyhead - Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Panda - Female Disney Princesses *Bartholomew - Butch (Tom and Jerry) *Cpl. Gabrielle - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Hummingbirds - More Disney Female Princesses *Gabrielle - The Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) *Alex - Lawrence (The Princess and the Frog) *Ernest - Dora's Dad (Dora the Explorer) *Eustace - Diego's Dad (Go, Diego, Go) *Eugene - Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Errol - Squidward (Spongebob Squarepants) *Crazy Ed - Otis (Lady and the Tramp) *Handel - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Greta - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Dragons - Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) *Liz - Flora (Sleeping Beauty) *Eileen - Fauna (Sleeping Beauty) *Alicia - Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) *Molly - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Isabelle - Sigrid (Theodore Tugboat) *Jack - Little Toot (Melody Time) *Gus - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Tara - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Dogs - Various Baboons *Sheriff Wyatt - Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Deputy Holiday - Rollo (The Little Engine That Could) *Deputy Roy - Richard (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") *King Crawdad - Scar (The Lion King) *Spider Queen - Zira (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Manta Ray - Marvin (Looney Tunes) *Robotic Centipede - Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *and more Transcript *Narrator: Deja Vu? *Big Mac: Ten Cents, you and Sunshine have defeated Master Carla, rescued the heroes eggs, and restored freedom to the lost hero worlds. What will you plan to do next? Hmm? Perhaps a nice vacation in Hero Shores? Hmm? *Ten Cents: (laughs) You're a real comedian sometimes, Big Mac. *Sunshine: Yeah. *(Big Mac, Sunshine, and Ten Cents laugh) *Ten Cents: You know. We still must find the rest of the hero eggs. Plus Puffa seems to have disappeared once more. I think we'd better go and see if he's not in more trouble. You've not seen him, have you? *Sunshine: Yeah. *Big Mac: Huh? Me? Oh no. No. If I do happen to encounter him however, I will most certainly inform you immediately. *Sunshine: Okay. *Ten Cents: Thanks for the hint. *Big Mac: No problem. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine set off) *Narrator: A Familiar Face *OJ: It's a funny thing, Ten Cents. I adjusted Avalar's portals to take me to the Hero Worlds, though somehow, ended up here now. My coordinate tables are out of date. *Ten Cents: By a thousand years. *OJ: That could explain why the old book was cheap. *Sally Seaplane: So then... Now that you are done saving the world again, are you going to visit me in Avalar? *Ten Cents: Sure, Sally. But Sunshine and I still must find the rest of the eggs. Well, it looks like Puffa has disappeared once again. *Top Hat: Did you see Puffa? Well, hey, I can help. I just saw him sneak off with-- *OJ: Sorry to burst your bubble, Top Hat, but are there rhynocs hiding in those bushes? *Top Hat: More ryhnocs?! Okay! Come on! You want a piece of me?! You can run, but you can't hide! I'll fight you all! *OJ: Well, I'm sure Puffa is in good hand. Or else, he might turn up soon. *Sally Seaplane: Promise to visit Avalar soon, okay? *Sunshine: Promise. *Ten Cents: Promise. *Narrator: Jimmy In The Wall *Pearl: Now how many times are you warned you mustn't tease that moose? *Kevin: It was Jimmy's idea. Uh, yeah, yeah. *Pearl: Is that true, Jimmy? *Jimmy: Beats me. Now how about getting me out of here? (Rolf pulls Jimmy out of the wall) Ah! Much better. *Rolf: I saved you. *Pearl: For that thought, Jimmy. *(Ten Cents and Sunshine arrive) *Ten Cents: Hi Pearl. *Sunshine: Hi Pearl. *Pearl: Ten Cents and Sunshine, great to see you. *Ten Cents: Hi Pearl. You've not seen Puffa, have you? He's been missing all day. *Pearl: (chuckles) Sorry, Ten Cents. Puffa made me promise not to tell you where they went? *Ten Cents: Hey! *Pearl: (giggles) You didn't hear anything from me. *Ten Cents: Oh dear. Looks like it's being led to the alter. *Narrator: One Less Noble Warrior... *(as Shamus sets off fireworks, Puffa and S.S. Vienna kiss each other, while Ten Cents sits down with Sunshine) *Ten Cents: It's a strange sight, Sunshine. Another noble warrior falls victim toward the plague of love. Just look away. *Sunshine: But it's such a lovely romance that Puffa and S.S. Vienna are finally led to the alter. *Ten Cents: Yeah, you're right. Well, I guess you and I must find the rest of the eggs on our own. *Sally Seaplane: Come on, Ten Cents. Give it a break, and just watch the show. *Ten Cents: Okay. No problem. *Sunshine: Such a happy ending. Category:Julian Bernardino